heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mist
Creator's Notes Mist is a fanmade character created to and belonging to the user Mist of the Rain. Mist is based off of me, making her my dragonsona. Please do not use her unless you ask me beforehand and I give you permission. If you are interested in using her, leave a message here and I will get back to you ASAP. Thanks, Mist of the Rain Mist Mist is a female RainWing dragonet, unextrordinary to say the least. In the canon universe, she attends Jade Mountain accademy, a part of the Copper Winglet. In the fanon universe, she is a student at a small school wedged between the RainWing palace and the NightWing village. A quiet, timid dragonet diagnosed with minor avoidant personality disorder- Mist is one that others tend to steer clear of. ---- Abilities Being a regular, pure-tribe RainWing, Mist has canon RainWing abilities. Her scales can shift colors and match the environment around her to camouflage herself. She, like many other RainWings, dedicates two hours or so each day to suntime, which enhances her camouflaging ability. As well as rarely missing suntime, she practices this ability whenever she has a chance. She can spray acidic black venom from her two longest fangs, but she struggles to master this ability, and due to the risk of mistakenly wounding an ally, she usually avoids using this weapon. Since her prehensile tail is agile and distinctively long, she has a farther reach and a firmer grip. Because of this, she is a skilled tree-glider. Her claws and teeth are average, and her combat skills are poor at best. When fighting, she would most likely rely heavily on her camouflage to hide herself from her enemies before using her teeth, claws, or venom to inflict some minor damage. However, she has yet to participate in a real battle. Appearance ---- Physical Mist is built lightly, small and slim. With a thin face, the scales pulled taut over her skull, she is far from pretty. Her snout is long and narrow, gently tapered towards her nose. Her horns are high-set and curl upward smoothly. Her eyes are prominent and slightly close-set, perfectly round but not large or wide. She has dainty, nimble talons, tipped by small, hooked claws. Her claws are neat and trimmed, moderately sharp. Her tail is very long and curving, carried high off of the ground. She holds the prehensile tip wrapped into a tight spiral shape, which she seldom unrolls. She isn't muscular and is physically weak. Her legs are thin and spindly, not strong enough for her to be a fast runner. She has decent posture, but is so short that it doesn't really matter. Coloring Mist favors colors in shades of gray and pink, usually pale and cloudy. Often, she keeps her scales lavender blush, rose quartz, or silver pink, with light accents of orchid pink or amaranth pink. Her wing membranes are usually pale gray or even white. However, her muted colors will disappear rapidly when she is excited or startled. When she is pleased, streaks of light golden will race through her scales. When she is frightened, acid green will appear on her wings and ears before she can stop it. She does her best to keep her scales from showing her emotions, and is decently good at it. Her eyes are dull amber, speckled with barely-visible brown flecks. They are deep-set and liquid looking, the color of citrine crystals. Clothing In the super-fanon universe, Mist wears clothes like many other super-fanon dragons. She has no particular style of her own- she shifts her wardrobe to keep up with whatever is trending. She isn't a trendsetter, but she isn't aiming to be popular by matching the styles- she just doesn't want to be noticed by wearing anything out-of-place. Personality Mist is timid and quiet, but quite thoughtful. She likes to remain in her own little bubble, silent and peaceful, where she can think in peace. This causes her to be detached much of the time, locked in her own world, her mind buzzing with ideas. She is very shy and introverted, and prefers the company of three or four dragons at a time, usually her two best friends. She has social anxiety and is very nervous and twitchy around most other dragons, especially extroverted, social dragons who make too much of an effort to know her. She always hopes no one will notice her, which fortunately works much of the time. When you do get to know her, she can be laid back and trusting, but only if she is comfortable with you. She isn't all that scrollish, but when she does find a scroll she likes, she will read it until she finishes it, ignoring any dragon who tries to engage in conversation with her. A typical RainWing, she loves her sleep, both day and night. Family Relations ---- WIP Family Relations ---- Awe- Mist doesn't know Awe very well, but then again she hardly knows anyone. She is less reserved around Awe than other dragons, having chatted with her once or twice. She respects Awe and finds her friendly and welcoming. Awe's art amazes Mist, and she has yet to see much of it. Wings- As with Awe, Mist is not close to Wings, but from what she has seen she has concluded that Wings is social and quite nice. WIP Sera- WIP Family Relations WIP Other ---- Fern- Fern is a dark brown-green amazon whipsnake with green underscales, a yellow underbelly, and dark brown eyes. Mist adopted Fern when she was a dragonet. She often drapes the snake around her neck like some sort of bizarre, scaly necklace. She is protective of Fern and never lets other dragons touch or hold her, which Fern is perfectly fine with. She lets Fern leave from time to time to find food, but always worries when her companion is gone. Quotes ---- Trivia ---- * She writes with her left talon. * She is afraid of fire, ice, blood, and the ocean. * Despite her love of the sun's light, she dislikes its warmth. She prefers weather that is cold, but sunny. * She is a vegetarian. * She is a good singer, but happens to hate singing. However, she sometimes sings under her breath, and once she catches herself she stops immediately. * She has a fear of wide-open spaces, preferring cramped areas. Gallery Mist for MotF.jpg|By GRW(request)